2017–18 schedule
The 2017–18 schedule for NBC covers Mondays through Fridays from 8:00 p.m. to 11:00 p.m. including Sunday from 7:00 p.m. to 11:00 p.m. The network first announced its fall schedule on May 14, 2017, the mid-season schedule on November 16, 2017, the winter-spring schedule on January 7, 2018, the mid-spring schedule on April 10, 2018 and the summer schedule on May 23, 2018. All fall shows was premiere in September (The Blacklist, The Brave, Chicago Fire, Chicago P.D., The Good Place, Great News, Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order True Crime, Superstore, This Is Us, The Voice, Will & Grace), October (Blindspot) and November (Chicago Med). The series also was premiere in Janaury (Taken), February (A.P. Bio, Good Girls) and March (Champions, Rise, Timeless), also aired in summer (Reverie). Schedule Fall Mid-fall Winter Spring Summer Series Returning series Scripted * The Blacklist * Blindspot * Chicago Fire * Chicago Med * Chicago P.D. * The Good Place * Great News * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit * Midnight, Texas '' * ''Marlon * Shades of Blue * Superstore * Taken * This Is Us * Timeless * Trial & Error * Will & Grace Non-scripted * America's Got Talent * Better Late Than Never * Dateline NBC * Football Night in America * Hollywood Game Night * Little Big Shots * NBC Sunday Night Football * Running Wild with Bear Grylls * Thursday Night Football * The Voice * The Wall * World of Dance New series * A.P. Bio * The Awesome Show * The Brave * Champions * Ellen's Game of Games * Genius Junior * Good Girls * Law & Order True Crime * Making It * Reverie * Rise Not returning from 2016–17 season * The Apprentice * The Blacklist: Redemption * The Carmichael Show * Chicago Justice * Emerald City * Grimm * The Night Shift * Powerless Renewals Scripted * A.P. Bio — Renewed for a second season on May 8, 2018. * The Blacklist — Renewed for a sixth season on May 12, 2018. * Blindspot — Renewed for a fourth season on May 10, 2018. * Chicago Fire — Renewed for a seventh season on May 9, 2018. * Chicago Med — Renewed for a fourth season on May 9, 2018. * Chicago P.D. — Renewed for a sixth season on May 9, 2018. * Good Girls — Renewed for a second season on May 7, 2018. * The Good Place — Renewed for a third season on November 21, 2017. * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit — Renewed for a 20th years season on May 9, 2018. * Superstore — Renewed for a fourth on February 21, 2018. * This Is Us — Renewed for a third season on January 18, 2017. * Will & Grace — Renewed for a tenth season on August 3, 2017 and eleventh season on March 17, 2018. Non-scripted * Ellen's Game of Games * Football Night in America * NBC Sunday Night Football * The Voice * The Wall * World of Dance Ending/Cancellations References Category:Schedule